Using an organic electroluminescent (EL) element, light can be emitted with high luminance at a low voltage, and various light colors can be obtained depending on types of organic compounds contained therein. In addition, a flat light emitting panel can be easily manufactured using the organic EL element. In recent years, development of a light emitting module having such an organic EL element as a light source is in progress.
There is known a light emitting module including a flat light source unit having an organic EL element, and a flat support mount (base plate) where the light source unit is detachably mounted (for example, see Patent Literature 1). One of the surfaces of the light source unit serves as a light emitting face, and the other surface (rear face) has a claw portion used in engagement with the base plate. Meanwhile, a holding portion engaged with the claw portion is provided on the mounting surface that faces the light source unit. The holding portion is biased by a biasing mechanism so as to slide in parallel to the mounting surface, and is engaged with the claw portion in the biased state. In such a light emitting module, since the claw portion is arranged in the rear side of the light source unit, the claw portion and the holding portion are concealed by the light source unit when the light source unit is mounted to the base plate. This is advantageous in a visual sense.